Rosas
by Stefy Abbott
Summary: One-Shot: Son apreciadas por su belleza, pero una de ellas no es tomada en cuenta. ¿Se marchitará sin que nadie conozca su esplendor? ¿Encontrará el amor? Todo parece resolverse en un lluvioso día. HinaIno, Shoujo-Ai. REVIEWS POR FAVOR! ToT


Disclaimer: Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka y todos los demás personajes de la serie de manga y anime _Naruto_ mencionados no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, quien los creó hace ya bastante tiempo.

Aclaración: Esta historia fue un reto auto-impuesto que me hice. No significa que sea fanática de este género o que tenga ese _tipo de inclinaciones_. Orgullosamente digo: soy mujer y escribí un yuri... ¿algún problema? Espero valoren mi esfuerzo, ya que no fue del todo fácil encontrar una inspiración para la trama...

Advertencia: Algo de OOC (necesario para esta clase de géneros, díganme si no)

* * *

**ROSAS **

_Por Stefy Taijiya_

El bosque parecía ser el lugar indicado para salvaguardarse de las penas que la aquejaban. Se desplomó en la suave tierra, que justo en esos momentos se había convertido en lodo debido al aguacero que caía sin piedad sobre la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas. No importaba para nada regresar a casa hecha un desastre... en realidad, no importaba nada.

¿Qué había hecho ella para recibir ese cruel castigo de la vida?

Haló fuertemente sus largos cabellos azulados para distraer su mente de aquellos pensamientos negativos, sin obtener el resultado que quería.

¿Desde hace cuánto seguía a ese muchacho de arriba para abajo? ¿Desde hace cuánto suspiraba por él?

Intentó cambiar su forma de ser, mostrarse un poco más decidida, dejar de ser tímida. ¿Todo para qué?

_"Eres una excelente amiga, Hinata, ¡de veras!"_ —le había dicho el rubio en innumerables ocasiones, sintiéndolo cada vez más y más distante. Y todo porque a él le gustaba demasiado Sakura Haruno.

¿Cómo podía ella, Hinata Hyuuga, competir contra esa kunoichi?

Ninguno de sus esfuerzos había valido la pena. Hiashi Hyuuga, su honorable padre, le había consolado durante días enteros, a pesar de que no era un experto en la materia. La alentó diciéndole que eran cosas de la vida, que eso la ayudaría a crecer más como persona. Después de todo, la experiencia es algo que se adquiere cayendo y levantándose.

Las heladas gotas de rocío se resbalaban por su rostro, confundiéndose con el llanto que le era imposible detener. Su sueño más entrañable era encontrar el amor, pero viendo que su primer intento fue fallido, se inhibió por completo.

Ya era definitivo: nadie nunca la querría. Jamás.

—Soy otra alma más en este mundo, nada que pueda sobresalir... —sollozó, abrazándose— Yo... no soy nadie... no sin él...

—Yo solía decir lo mismo, bueno, hasta hace poco.

Sorprendida, volvió la vista y se encontró con una esbelta figura femenina que la observaba con un sentimiento que parecía ser comprensión.

—¿Ino? —preguntó con extremada incredulidad— ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?

—Digamos que este es el lugar en donde puedo pensar con claridad... mi sitio de reflexión —le sonrió a la ojiblanca— Yo debería preguntarte qué haces aquí, tan sola, tan triste...

—Yo... pues... —empezó a jugar con sus dedos como cuando era sólo una genin— Yo... quería estar a solas...

La rubia se sentó al lado de Hinata, haciendo que esta se mostrara recelosa. ¿Cómo era posible que la Diosa de la Perfección se rebajara frente a una simple mortal?

Se ruborizó intensamente al haber pensado en Ino como la representación máxima de la feminidad. Sin duda ella era una beldad, completamente envidiable, completamente deseable...

—¿Y... y por qué antes pensabas como yo? —se aventuró a preguntar una vez el carmín desapareció de sus mejillas— ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—No me apetece hablarlo contigo —respondió evasivamente y cruzándose de brazos.

Hinata fijó su vista en los árboles, sintiéndose totalmente inferior a su acompañante temporal. Aquello despertó la compasión de la Yamanaka, quien empezó a decirle con sinceridad:

—¿Has escuchado que nosotras las mujeres somos como las rosas? —la peliazul asintió, sin comprender a dónde quería llegar— Pues bien, los hombres pueden tomar los capullos de estas flores y siempre encontrarán algo diferente entre cada una de ellas. Unas tienen espinas, las otras son aterciopeladas... ¿lo captas?

—Sí, es un pensamiento muy bonito, pero aún no lo entiendo del todo...

—Resulta que hay rosas cuyos capullos jamás fueron cortados, que jamás conocieron la alegría de ser de alguien, incluso por más que intentaran mostrar su gracia —le explicó, luego de haberse armado de paciencia.

—Y tú eres una, ¿verdad? —dedujo Hinata para sorpresa de la ojiazul— Siempre estuviste enamorada de Sasuke, y luego de Sai... lo que significa que...

—Exacto: fui rechazada —reconoció con un semblante sombrío— Y por eso decidí no mortificar mi existencia, simplemente convivo con el dolor y ya... no me importa la intensidad.

—Pero eres una chica muy guapa, no entiendo porqué ellos no quisieron estar contigo —repuso la otra detallando la belleza de la que estaba siendo testigo.

—¿De qué sirve ser la más linda del mundo si al final no consigues lo que quieres? —recalcó desviando la mirada.

La heredera del clan Hyuuga se detuvo a pensar en lo dicho por Ino. Los humanos sufrían, más que todo por amor. Ino Yamanaka no era una deidad excelsa, era tan mortal como ella había pensado de sí misma. Prueba de ello era que le estaba enseñando su tormento, casualmente similar al suyo.

Eran bastante diferentes, pero algo en común había entre ambas.

Se preguntó de qué color serían si en verdad fuesen rosas. La respuesta le vino en cuestión de segundos: Ino sería una roja, como la pasión... y ella una blanca, como la pureza que albergaba su corazón.

—¿Y qué les sucede a las rosas que jamás fueron cortadas? —preguntó con sumo interés— Es decir, a las mujeres que nunca encontraron el amor en sus vidas.

—Es tan sencillo... —tomó de la mano a Hinata— Están condenadas a morar eternamente solas y sólo les queda esperar lentamente por la muerte para así aliviar sus ansias de sentirse apreciadas por ese alguien distante.

La peliazul hizo una mueca de dolor al pensar en ella y en Ino marchitándose, siendo derrotadas por su doloroso destino.

No era justo para ninguna... sin embargo, ¿cómo podría solucionarlo?

En un gesto de agitación, Hinata empezó a trazar intricados dibujos en la superficie fangosa.

¿Quién dijo que dos flores debían morir sólo porque alguien las despreció? Y si tenían que hacerlo, ¿no podían hacerlo juntas? Ella misma lo había comprobado: Ino Yamanaka sufría tanto o más que Hinata Hyuuga.

_Ellas_... dos almas, dos mujeres, dos rosas solitarias.

Su mente, casta desde que tenía uso de razón, empezó a fantasear con cosas que jamás se le habían ocurrido. Por ejemplo, ¿cómo se sentiría besarla? ¿sus labios serían dulces o salvajes?

Ino estaba allí, con su rostro a centímetros de distancia. Podía sentir el dócil sonido de su respiración. Sólo tenía que acercarse y podría obedecer al desvarío que la extrema soledad le había susurrado a su conciencia para tentarla.

Sintió la calidez de la suave mano de la diosa-humana y descubrió que era la calidez que ella tanto había añorado. A esas alturas le daba igual que su amante terminara siendo otra chica. Un repentino flechazo que no podía ignorar: Ino era su todo en esos momentos.

¿Cómo decirle que se veía espléndida bajo la lluvia? ¿Cómo explicarle que los latidos de su corazón habían acelerado su ritmo tan sólo con pensar en ellas como una entidad? ¿Cómo poder calmar sus ansias de sentirse apreciada por ella?

—No estamos perdidas, Ino. Ni tú, ni yo.

La muchacha le lanzó una mirada de confusión. Pudo notar cómo Hinata volvía a su actitud de niña extremadamente tímida, aunque no sospechaba que el tono rojizo del rostro de aquella era por culpa suya.

—¡Quiero ser tu rosa! —suplicó.

En un arranque de fogosidad, la ojiblanca arrinconó a la interceptora de mentes contra un viejo castaño y la besó con una fiereza que nadie habría pensado que viniera de ella. Se sentía ya la dueña del corazón de la rubia, acariciando su cintura al descubierto.

—Hinata... ¿qué diablos fue eso? —dijo, sobresaltada.

—Perdóname... —se excusó, alejándose de Ino. Su alegría se desmoronó y en cambio, la desesperación y la vergüenza se resaltaron en sus facciones.

Ya era definitivo: nadie nunca la querría. Ni hombre ni mujer. Jamás.

—Repite lo que dijiste antes —exigió la kunoichi de vestiduras moradas con ímpetu y tocando los labios que habían sido injuriados.

—Ino, perdóname, yo sólo quería... yo pensé que... estás sola, yo estoy sola... —tragó saliva— Eres muy guapa y yo... no pude evitarlo, mis pensamientos... mi corazón de repente...

—No seas tonta... —la disculpó Ino atrayéndola a su pecho y jugueteando con algunos mechones de tono azur— ¡La rosa es mi flor favorita!

Le guiñó un ojo y se carcajeó al ver el embeleso con que ella la contemplaba. Dejó que la chica se familiarizara con la suavidad de su rostro y la de su cuello. Por último, satisfizo el impúdico deseo de besarse una vez más.

—Hinata, cariño, pensé que habías superado tu timidez —susurró en su oído luego de separarse— Pero yo sé que conmigo vas a cambiar un poquito, ¿verdad?

Se observaron con felicidad en sus ojos, sin preocuparse por estar empapadas y sucias de pies a cabeza. El sol salió de detrás del muro de nubes plomizas, obligando a las jóvenes a despedirse. Dijeron unas cuantas palabras más, entre ellas la promesa de un mañana y de un sempiterno Edén que las esperaría sin falta para contemplar cómo su amor florecería sin que algún extraño interviniera.

**FIN**

* * *

N/A: Este fue mi primer y probablemente único yuri que vaya a escribir y/o publicar. Sé que esta es una de las parejas más extrañas jamás pensadas y también sé que la mayoría de lectores prefiere el SakuHina (al que yo me opongo), pero como lo dije: fue un reto.

_Dedicado a todos los y las sin oficio que leen esta clase de historias..._


End file.
